open heart surgery
by Derbers
Summary: Harry had left, but came back after the possible return of Lord Voldemort. Didn't see that one comin', did ya?
1. The Last Night

Disclaimer: Although the idea of owning Harry Potter would be nice, that would constitute as Slavery, wouldn't it? Shucks. The Plot is mine though, so HA!

two notes: the long line means time has passed, while the stars are a point of view change. It switched between Harry and Hermione.

The night was long. Ever since the end of the battle, bodies and people had been stumbling into the great hall. The bodies of Tonks and Remus still had the most gathered around, but slowly the other teachers began to move and identify the other bodies. The causalities were severe, with over twenty deaths, and forty critically wounded. Most everyone else were suffering from scratches and bruises, except for Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Hermione had a long gash running down her left leg, and a curse that a death eater sent her way had glanced off her '_protego' _spell, but it still had gotten through. It made her have mood swings constantly. Ron had found himself in perfect health, save a minor scratch above his left eye.

Harry was the worst of the trio, and he looked it. Both eyes were black, and a long cut ran from his left ear down to his elbow. He also had broken ribs, but those seemed minor to what was really bothering him. His mind was racing as he thought. _All those people. All those deaths. I died too, but I was able to come back. Nobody else could... _ he sat against the window at the Hog's Head, where he had rented a room. Hermione and Ron had gotten a room together so they could talk about, well, them, and Harry had decided to give them their space. Harry sighed and looked over at a picture sitting on the desk. It was a picture of Harry, Hedwig, and Hermione. Harry looked longingly at Hedwig, wishing he had her there. He needed to send a letter, so finally he decided to write it and slip it under their door as he left.

Harry leaned back against his pillow and stared at the ceiling, waiting for sleep that he was sure would never come.

Harry awoke at 3 in the morning. His bags had been packed for him by Dobby, and he had asked that his broom be left out. Harry swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up, using the bed frame to support him. Madam Pomfrey had come while he was asleep, or so he assumed, because everything was healed, except his soul. The dead compared to the lives saved was minimal, but those who had died were more personal than muggles he saved. Harry walked over to the door, and quietly pushed it open. As he passed the door marked 101, he leaned down and slipped the letter under the door, hearing Ron's Foghorn of a snore. He passed by the door marked 100 and was surprised to hear the sobbing of none other than Hermione. He had written her a letter for her, but had not had the courage to give it to her. He had it in his front pocket, and, without second guessing himself, slid it under the door. Harry hurried down the stairs and through the open door into the bar and main entrance to the pub. "Aberforth, did you prepare everything that i asked?"

"I did. Are you sure you do not want them to go with you?" Aberforth asked. "They could be of great help."

"No. I don't want them to follow me to wherever the heck I'm going. I'll mail you my location, so you can update me on the news." Harry spoke, pointing his wand at his trunk, which instantly shrunk. He reached down and placed the small trunk into his pocket, feeling as lost as he ever could. He didn't want to leave his friends behind, but he had backed himself into a corner. If he stayed he could ruin the friendships he had. _Well, _he thought grimly, _once had. _

Harry stepped out onto the dew-soaked grass outside of the pub and looked up at the windows of rooms 100 and 101. the light in Hermione's room was still on, and Harry could still hear Ron faintly snoring. Harry took the Firebolt out of the broom shed and looked it up and down. He mounted it, looked up at the moon, and with a sudden blast of air, Harry Potter had left the Wizarding school forever.

Hermione stared down at the piece of parchment. She had been woken up by a pounding on the door. It had turned out to be non-other than Ron, who was holding an open letter with an ashen face. "Harry's gone." Ron said disbelievingly. "I already checked his room. Everything is gone. Except for this." He held up the golden snitch that had once held Gaunt's Ring.

Hermione grabbed the letter and read it aloud, as if Ron hadn't already read it.

_To Ron & Hermione,_

_I'm so sorry that things had to work out like this. In my heart, i know that you would have gone with me, to wherever the hell I'm going. I know by now, Ron, that you will have found the snitch. This will only open at the right time in Hermione's life. Not your's Ron, but hers. This may be the hardest thing of all, but ask Aberforth to give you the letter. Give that letter directly to Ginny. After that is done, go to Neville and ask for the other letter. Please, as bad as this sounds, give it to Draco Malfoy. To prove that it is really me Ron, you and Hermione kissed before the battle. This is a happy time for the both of you. You two should cherish it together. Where I am going, I will not be recognized, so that should be a nice change of pace for me. If the world becomes a troubled world again, i will come to help. _

_Lots of Love and Luck, _

_Harry Potter_

_P.S. Hermione, this part is bewitched so only you can read it. When Ron leaves, check under your pillow. Love, Harry_

Hermione stared blankly at the parchment. "Ron, go get the letter from Aberforth, and give it to Ginny. Then go to-"

Ron looked at her, and with a sad look, said, "Alright. I'll be back soon, alright?"

Hermione just nodded, and as her door closed as Ron left, and then she collapsed against her wall. The crumpled parchment was held tightly in her hand, and tears began to well in her eyes. She reached over under her pillow and grabbed the letter. She fumbled with the wax stamp and slowly pulled the photo and piece of paper from inside the envelope. She looked at the photo first, noticing that there was something written on the back. It read, _You have given me photos of all of us, Hermione, but never one of just us. This is for you. Harry. _

She read it twice, and then turned the photo over. It was from the end of their fourth year, and seconds before the shot was taken, Hermione had kissed Harry on the cheek. Hedwig was on the cart of luggage between the two, who, as far as Hermione could tell, were holding hands. Hermione gently set down the photo and picked up the piece of paper. She unfolded it carefully and read.

_Hermione, _

_There were so many things that i had racing through my mind last night, and one that kept popping up was taking you, only you, with me. I know that it sounds crazy, but, after Ginny reads the letter she will surely tell you, i no longer love her. The snitch will open when you except who you really are. And until that happens, you have a pretty dead snitch there. I heard you crying throughout the entire night, and I'm so sorry I couldn't be there. _

_I'll Miss you, _

_Harry_


	2. The Worst Dream

Disclaimer: If i owned any of the characters from Harry Potter, why would i be writing about this when i could be living it?

Four Months Later...

Hermione bolted upright in her bed, her face contorted in terror. The same dream...

_Harry stood over Voldemort's lifeless body, watching. Hermione could see tears streaming down his face, as he stared into the eyes of the man who was the reason Harry was who he was. Hermione walked over to comfort him, but as she came nearer, she saw who else was next to the body of Voldemort. Fred lay between Harry and Voldemort, a grin on his lifeless face. The sound of Hermione's footfalls brought Harry's eyes up, and he gazed into her eyes. Without warning, a figure rose from behind Hermione, and raised her wand at her. "Avada-" Belletrix bellowed, but before she could finish, a flash of red light erupted from behind her, and she began writhing on the ground in pain. _

_Harry looked and saw Neville, his wand raised, face contorted in rage and anguish. "This is what you did to my parents! This is why I never knew them! This is why my mother will never recognize me!" He yelled, pausing in his talk to sob, "Crucio! Crucio! Crucio... Cruci-" Neville stopped, and stared down at the unmoving body of Belletrix Lestrange. The look of rage and anguish was gone, and a look of pity overtook his face, as silent tears ran down his face. Without another word, he turned and walked back into the castle. Harry stared, and then looked over at Hermione. With out another word, he collapsed. _

_It was two hours after the battle, and nobody knew where their savior was. Hermione began to walk to a place that was always special to Harry, after their third year. "Hermione!" Ron called after her. "Where you going? Don't you want to talk about... well, you know..." Ron said sheepishly. Hermione, in fact, had no idea. The thought that after losing a brother Ron was still acting like this, almost disgusted her. _

_And then a thought hit her. "Ron, where's Fred?" She asked quietly. _

_Ron thought for a moment, then said, "probably helping people with the moving of the bodies. Why?"_

_The sad truth hit her like an anvil. He didn't know... as she thought this, an ashen face George ran up. "Ron. Fred. He's... He's... gone." He said._

_Ron looked puzzled at this. "You mean nobody knows where he is?" _

"_George," Hermione said quietly, "Go over to Voldemort's body. Tell Ron what you find." George looked at her, realization of what she was saying sinking into his already pale face. _

"_Is he... is my brother... my twin... there?" George asked in a timid voice. As Hermione nodded, both Ron and George bolted, to where a large group of people were gathered. She could hear their cries of anguish as she passed by Hagrid's Cabin, taking the first couple steps into the Forbidden Forest. _

_She took the most direct path to the lake in which Harry had saved his Godfather, Hermione, and himself in his third year. As she stepped onto the rocky beach, she saw him sitting there, with his hands covering his face. She could hear the sobs, and she walked slowly towards him. "Harry?" She called out timidly. _

_Harry turned and saw that she was alone. "Hey." He said in a cracked, broken voice. He quickly wiped his tear-soaked face on his sleeve and stared out over the lake. "Thought I'd come here, just be somewhere quiet for once."_

_Hermione nodded, and sat down next to him, placing a comforting arm around his blood-soaked shoulder. She pulled him into a sideways hug, and then as if by clockwork, they both began to cry. Hermione's tears were for her friend, who she could tell was so lost. Harry's, however, she had no idea what they were for. "He jumped in front of me." He said quietly. "Fred, I mean. Voldemort had fired the killing curse, and it was feet away when i saw a flash of orange jump in front of me. My first thought was Ron, but as I heard his voice, i knew who it was. He looked me in the eyes, smiled and said, 'tell George bye, and Harry, this ought to make up for the triwizard money loan, right?'_

_Harry sobbed as he continued. "what was I supposed to say. I nodded, and told him thank you. He gave me a salute, and then the green light finally reached him. I stood there, and, and..." Harry broke off, and gave another sob. "I'll tell you the rest, but not now, OK?" Harry said, looking at his best friends eyes._

_She nodded, and gave Harry a hug as Ron burst onto the beach. Harry looked at her and said, "go. I'll be fine." she nodded reluctantly, and stood up and walked back to the castle with Ron. She glanced back and saw that once again, he had his face in his hands, and she could tell he was crying._

And that was where the nightmare ended, with her wishing against all odds, that she had not let their last words be unspoken. She turned around and flicked on the side table lamp. She reached for the book sitting there, and opened it to the last page. There, nestled between the two letters that Harry had given them, lay the photo. She sat there, staring at the photo. Unknown to her, however, a green eyed man was staring at the same photo, after being woken up by the same dream.

Alrighty. That is the end of chapter two. As my first fanfic, or story publishing outside of my computer, what do you think. I'm not gonna say that a certain number of reviews will make me post chapter three, but reviews, or constructive criticism is appreciated. I would also love if anyone could tell me where Harry moved too. I'm thinking USA, but not sure. And if you have any ideas regarding what should happen in the plot, I'm all ears. Thanx for reading.


	3. The Scar

Disclaimer: If i owned harry potter, i doubt i would have so many splleing eorrrs.

Harry stepped outside of the small hut, nestled on the side of the mountain. After he had woken up, he had no chance of getting back to sleep, so he had grudgingly gotten up and started his coffee. Fawkes had gone to see Aberforth. Fawkes, the Phoenix, was left to Harry by the teachers at Hogwarts, after it became clear that Hedwig was no more. She was the last tie that Harry had to the wizarding world, Harry walked over to the edge of the sheer cliff, and sat down, as he looked down at the small town below. Nobody really questioned when the young man from England had bought the secluded house, and nobody knew anything about Harry. Harry had been in this house for the longest time now, going on three months. Harry had found this place to be almost peaceful, and in every other place he had gone, someone had recognized him. The last time, it had been Dean, but after reassuring Harry that he would only tell Ron and Hermione that Harry had contacted him and told him he was alright, Harry had begun to pack up and leave.

Sure, it had been nice to visit with Dean, but after the disaster that had occurred when Harry had gone to see how Hermione was holding up, he had been moving to escape, rather then to observe. What had happened was that Harry had driven by her house, where she lived with her parents. She had gotten them back from Australia, only to find that somehow the charm had worn off, but her parents believing that they had gone on vacation. Harry had gone to sit at the nearby park, lying in the grass, when he had jolted up, aware that someone was walking towards him. "Harry?" Hermione said.

She was to far away to be sure it was Harry, but she felt that it was him, lying there in the grass. She saw the man look up and see her. He quickly stood up, and with a crack, he had apparated away. She went to the spot where the man had just been, and found a pair of glasses. She knelt beside them and began to cry, holding one of the few personal affects from her friend that she hadn't seen in two years. Harry had apparated to the entrance to the park, and he looked up to the top of the hill where Hermione was knelling there, sobbing, clutching Harry's spare glasses. He walked over to the parked car and opened the door. He slipped into the front seat and sat there, hands in his face. He walked her walk slowly back to her house, and then Harry had left, only leaving behind the pair of glasses clutched in Hermione's hands.

Harry laughed about it now, but that was the first time since he had left that he had used magic. It was the oddest feeling, doing something that he had given up so long ago. He heard the kettle whistle and still thinking about Hermione, he dashed into the house to take the kettle off the stove. As Harry pulled the kettle off the stove, his forehead burst open with pain.

Hermione tried to reach the top shelf, but was short by no more then four inches. She heard a laugh behind her, and Ron reached up and grabbed it for her. "Thanks Ron." She looked at Ron with a smile. They had tried to date with each other, but both knew, at the end of their first date, they knew they would never work out. Ron had gone off with Luna, and they had been going steady for the last two and a half years. Hermione had chatted with others, but never felt the spark that she was looking for. It didn't surprise Ron, who every time he caught her looking at the photo of Harry hanging over the shop entrance, smiled as though it was an inside joke. Hermione had started her job at a new store in Diagon Alley, that had started after the war. The store was called, "The Golden Trio." It focused mainly on Harry and Hermione, with brief stories, pictures, posters, and paintings of Ron, flying for the Chudley Cannons. As Hermione turned the closed sign over as Ron left, The Paintings of Harry doubled over, screaming in pain. Hermione knelt down, and put her hands over her ears. The screams abruptly stopped, and a panther suddenly ran through the wall. "Hermione," the voice of the Prime Minister Kingly Shacklebolt said, "report to the ministry at once. We have a situation."

Hermione instantly turned on the spot, leaving behind a bewildered looking Ron, staring through the glass.

Harry awoke with a start, staring up at the top of the hut. A shadow fell over his bed, and Harry looked over to the doorway. A red-haired figure stood there, staring at Harry with a grinning face. "Ron?" Harry said.

"Harry Harry Harry. You should know by now that Ron is short." Came the voice of George.

"You found me," Harry said. "How?"

"I was talking to Seamus, and he said he saw a map when he was hanging out with you." George said. "You had marked out the next five places you were going to stay. You haven't even gone to the second one yet." Fred said with a laugh. "Don't you know that when you hide, your supposed to move around?" 

Harry laughed with him, feeling relieved. If it was George, he knew his secret was safe. Harry looked over at George. "How did i get here? On the bed i mean. Last thing i remember was taking the kettle off the stove, and then... then..." Harry said. "My scar hurt." George stopped smiling abruptly.

"Are you sure? You didn't knock your head against the cabinet?" George asked, a hopeful look on his face.

"Positive." Harry said, dread flowing through him. The idea of what that meant shocked him, and the shock also showed on George's face.

"Harry." George said quietly, his face draining of color. "You don't think Voldy's back, do you?"

"I don't know. But that has been the only reason it has ever hurt before..." Harry looked over at George. "What are we going to do?"

**That would be the end of Chapter three. So, what do you think? Gonna be at a camp for the rest of the week, but i should post again fri. night or sat. morning. Thanx for reading, and hope to see you in chapter four.**


	4. Return

**Ello ello. Heh heh... sorry about that. I really have no idea what the heck happened. I guess that i lost track of time for a while, so here i am, more than a month later. But, really, if you are reading this, then you probably are wanting to read chapter 4, rather than my rambling apology. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned any portion of any of the Harry Potter Characters, I'd have to choose a broomstick. Maybe the Firebolt. But since i don't, oh well. **

**Oh, a quick note: in chapter three, its Kingsly Shacklebolt (forgot the S) and its George, not Fred. I think that's it.**

Hermione bolted through the Atrium, pushing wizards and witches out of her way, as the thought of what could happen, what was happening, coursed through her mind. _He couldn't be back. No, we saw his body, we saw Harry kill him. There's no way... is there?_ Hermione ran past the elevator and took the stairs, flying up them two at a time. When she reached the Minister's floor, she pushed open the door and ran through, pushing startled witches carrying pamphlets out of the way. She got to the Minister's door and pushed it open. There, standing in the center of the room, stood George. He was in deep discussion with the minister, but he abruptly stopped when she stepped into the room.

"Hermione." Kingsley said, an air of utter importance in his manner, "We have reason to believe that He Who Must Not Be Named is back, however strange this seems. As you may have noticed, any paintings of Harry have began to clutch their scars. And as of twelve minutes ago, began to feel pain throughout their scars. I was talking to the only person that would understand this." He gestured behind Hermione, where a large portrait of Dumbledore sat, smiling down at her. Hermione nodded, and then turned to George.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be looking after the shop?"

George gave a grin, then said, "I was just in the neighborhood, and decided to drop by to say hi to the minister."

Kingsley raised his eyebrows, then turned to Hermione. "George found Harry, when his scar hurt. George had a talk with him, and he is coming back. However, he is completely different. Apparently, as George put it," Kingsley looked down at a sheet of paper that he had on his desk, "That, and I quote, Scarhead seems to be more withdrawn in himself, and seems to have learned some pretty impressive magic. Of course, this is not saying much, considering he was never a truly good wizard. As he said, he seemed to run mostly on luck. End quote."

Hermione looked back at George, who was shaking with suppressed laughter. He stopped after he saw Hermione's face, however, and pretended to be interested in the plant by the door. She rolled her eyes but continued to stare at George. "So let me see if I understand correctly." she started slowly. "You found out where Harry was. Correct?"

George looked at her with a quizzical look on his face. "Well, yeah... I guess."

Hermione smiled serenely, then stopped and looked at him. "And, for some reason in your mind, you decided not to tell Ron and I, rather, just go to him directly, correct?" she said, anger beginning to boil within her.

"Uh..." Said George with a shifty grin. "That seems right. Listen, Hermione, i just wanted to talk to him, see if he was alright. If he was, great. If not, well, don't think he'd care to see you in that state anyway."

Hermione opened her mouth to continue this argument when a knock at the door sounded rather loudly. "Come in." came the minister's voice. Ron, Ginny, and a man in a traveling cloak came through the door. Ron went to stand next to Hermione, as the man and Ginny sat down in the chairs lined against the wall.

"Who is-" Hermione whispered, but Ron cut her off. "We don't know. He just appeared in the hallway with us, telling us he was going to see the minister. He looks familiar though, doesn't he." Ron said, with a half smile. Hermione turned and looked at him. He was at least as tall as Ron, maybe a tiny bit taller. He was well built, but looked as Sirius had when they found him. He grinned lazily at the minister, who nodded in return. Hermione truly had no idea who this was, and he did not look the least bit familiar to her.

"Hermione, Ron, Ginny," the Minister started, "I would like to introduce you to the leader of the Order, Sebastian Wolf, the head of the Magical Law Enforcement Agency. He was the first on the scene." Sebastian nodded, and then looked at Hermione and Ron.

"The place was considered a safe haven for witches and wizards. I believe that you two have heard of it. Godric's Hollow. The entire island was wiped out, except for the Potter house. Dumbledore put some spell that will only allow Harry and whoever is with him on the property. We do believe that it is the work of the Dark Lord," Sebastian said, but he was cut off by Hermione.

"Only the death eaters call him that." she said with a frown etched on her face. Sebastian sighed and pulled up his left sleeve, revealing the tattoo only worn by death eaters. The Dark Mark. Hermione raised her eyebrows, and the look of shock on the minister's face suggested that he had no idea. Ron look cautiously, and Ginny scooted down the bench, farther away from him.

"As I was saying," he continued, "I was examining the work, and it appears that it was one curse that tore the entire island apart-"

Ron cut him off. "Alright, we know what happened. Now what are we going to do?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry stood in front of the door, feeling rather anxious. He could hear loud voices coming from the other side, but he didn't know if he wanted to go and face them yet. He had actually watched as Ron, Ginny, and the other man knocked on the door and went inside. He had been standing in a corner, but the only person so far to see him was the Secretary, who had gotten him a tea. She did not recognize him, but he really wasn't surprised. He knew that the years of running caused him to change, and the scars from the battle didn't really help either.

With a hesitant, yet mournful sigh, Harry knocked, and when he opened the door, his life came flashing back at him. Everyone except George looked at Harry as though they had never seen him before, and Harry had no choice but to grin at them. _They don't recognize me either! _He thought, his former life coming back to him. Harry went to stand over by George, who nodded with a smile at him. Ron, Ginny, and the other man looked back at the Minister, but Hermione continued to gaze intently at Harry.

He gave his best innocent face and looked over at her. "Can I help you?"

Hermione shook her head and frowned, still gazing, although with a look suggesting that she was coming to a realization, at him. Harry soon became red-faced, and soon, everyone was looking at him as though they sort of knew who he was. George, however, was leaning against the wall, grinning as Harry became the center of attention. Very soon, however, Ron looked as if he was going to say something, but Hermione cut him off. "Can you perform a Patronus? Like, right now?" She asked, an excited look on her face.

"Sure." Harry replied, pulling out his wand._ "Expecto Patronum!_" Harry bellowed, letting the Patronus take it's shape. The Phoenix that burst from the tip of his wand was a beautiful white, with falling feathers surrounding it. It swooped around Harry, and finally landed on his shoulder.

He looked at her with a smile on his face, as he dropped his wand. Her face looked crestfallen, and she looked back at the minister. By now, George had stopped laughing and looked curiously at the Patronus on his shoulder. "Blimey." he said. "Your Patronus changed."

Harry looked at him and frowned slightly. "I can change between them. Let's see," Harry began. "Phoenix, Dog, Doe, and Stag. Dumbledore," he said, a growing smile on his lips, "Sirius, my mom, and of course, my dad." Hermione slowly turned around, as if she turned to fast he would disappear. He looked down at Hermione, as he now towered over her, the same as Dumbledore was, and raised his eyebrows. "Hello Hermione." He glanced at Ron, and nodded his head. Ron grinned and nodded back, obviously excited, but didn't know how to show it. He finally met eyes with Ginny, and didn't know what to say. He stopped and glanced at the minister, who looked as though his dreams had come true.

He slowly turned towards the minister, and, with an air of finality, said "although a lot of questions must be racing through your mind right now, I'd just like to say that I am exhausted. I will be gone for the rest of the day. I'll be back tomorrow morning. Good luck to you all." A Phoenix, a real one, swooped through the doorway, and with a flash Harry, and strangely enough, Hermione, were gone.


End file.
